


Entrust yourself to me

by Midnight_black23



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Mentioned Jeon Jungkook, Mentioned Park Jimin (BTS), Sex Toys, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_black23/pseuds/Midnight_black23
Summary: Yugyeom and Bambam are new to the school. A known couple but what is this secret they hide.'With that Bambam smiled at the camera before grabbing the maknae’s chin making him face the lens showing them his fucked-out face'





	Entrust yourself to me

**Author's Note:**

> Bambam is taller than Yugyeom in this.

 

The hallways of JYP high school were filled with whispers and gossip as always. However, the talk was centered around only two people. They were to arrive soon. These two people were new at the school and was only starting today. They were famous already though. They were known as "The snake and The cat" A Renowned couple. They were dangerous apparently. The rumor was that they were kicked out their old school because someone tried it on with the younger. When he refused they grabbed him. That didn't sit well with his lover and they were hospitalized with broken arms and hands.

In the now filled hallway. People were waiting to see the two boyfriends. Within the crowd stood 5 boys.

Mark Tuan, the oldest.

Im Jaebum, the leader

Jackson Wang, the wild one    

Park Jinyoung, the mother     

And Choi Youngjae, the sunshine 

These five boys stood watching everyone around them. They weren't as scandalized by the couple. They were just two lovers looking out for each other. It was natural to want to protect the one you love. However, like everyone else they wanted to see what the two were like.

"What do you think they look like?" Jackson asked the group watching the door. He couldn't wait to see them. The boy was bouncing in his spot, not one to stand around still for two long. He was getting restless but wanted to see the two new kids.

"I don't know Jacks, from what I've heard the younger of the two is real cutie. The older of the two is really protective of him" Jaebum answered him. He was peering around to see who had turned up to see the two. From the looks of it a vast majority of the school was waiting in the halls to get a glimpse of the two.

After a few minutes of them talking the double doors to the school swung open. Two figures strode in. People gaped at the two arrivals. The two were not as people would of thought. They looked so breathtaking together. The first figure was tall around 6ft. He had black hair with a fair skin tone. A light makeup around his eyes along with foundation. A black button-down shirt with a patch work leatherjacket. Black ripped jeans and combat boots. He walked with his arm around a slightly shorter beauty around 5ft10. His black hair falling into his eyes. A winged eyeliner look with pale foundation. A black top with a blue denim jacket, black skinny jeans and black boots. Small hoop earring in both his ears.

They looked perfect together.    

The smaller boy kept his arms slightly swinging. His steps slightly feminine. His lover walked with his arm wrapped around the smaller waist. His steps wider and long. They walked in stride not looking at anyone looking straight ahead with an emotionless face. The crowded hallway seemed to part for them. The only people they looked at where the five boys stood talking to each other. They then disappeared down into the principal’s office.

The halls then cleared out. Everyone making their way to their first classes. The five boys walked to their class which was English literature.

About 10 minutes into class the door Was pulled open and the two new students walked in. The teacher stopped talking to the class to look at the two boys asking them to introduce themselves.

The tall one went first.

"Hey, names Kunpimook. Just call me Bambam." He said nonchalantly picking at his finger nail with his thumb as he looked over the class. The younger then took over.

"Heya, I'm Yugyeom, nice to meet you all." The Korean boy had put a small smile on as he spoke, he seemed a lot friendlier than the other.

The boys went to their seats when they finished. They were sat at the back of the class with the 5 other boys from the corridor. As the two went to sit down, Bambam slid his hands on to Yugyeoms waist and tugged him onto his lap. The teacher just huffed and turned back to the board. She didn’t want to deal with the two new students. No one said anything just watched until the teacher carried on with the lecture.

They were reviewing Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Bambam and Yugyeom had studied this already so they didn't listen. Yugyeom just sat in Bams lap leaning back watching the boy next to him write things down. Yugyeom saw that the boy next to them wrote out the quote wrong and lent over to tap on the paper.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? _Deny thy father_ and refuse thy name; Or, _if thou wilt_ not, be but _sworn_ my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet" he spoke the quote to the boy, putting emphasis on the words he got wrong, so he could change it properly.

Once the boy changed it, he looked up to the new student smiling and bowing his head in thanks. Yugyeom did nothing but smile at the otter like boy, happy he could help. Relaxing back into the warm embrace of his boyfriend he was playing a game with Bambam on the elders phone.

"Mr. Bhuwakul, Mr. Kim can you listen please." The teacher asked. Both boys looked up. Bambam was the one to snort and answer the teacher in a mocking voice that seemed to offend her."We already studied this, we know it" he then looked at his lover.

"O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"

Yugyeom answered. "What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?"

"The exchange of thy loves faithful vow for mine" Bambam was grinning at the situation.

"I gave thee mine before thou didst request it: And yet I would it were to give it again."

"Wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love?"

"But to be frank, and give it thee again. And yet I wish but for the thing I have: My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite" Yugyeom finished the conversation and they both just sat looking at each other smiling.

The class couldn't believe what just happened. They one upped the teacher. Everyone was in awe at the couple who were now looking at the teacher with innocent faces like nothing just happened. As the teacher went to speak the bell went and Bambam whooped and nudged Yugyeom to stand who whined at the loss of warmth until and arm wrapped back around his frame.

Once both were stood they went to leave but were stopped by a voice.

"Thank you Yugyeom. For pointing out my mistakes." They turned to see the otter boy again with his 4 friends. Yugyeom smiled at the boy and told him it was no big deal.

"I'm Youngjae, these are my friends, Mark, Jackson, Jinyoung and Jaebum. Would you like to sit with us at dinner?" The boy asked introducing the group. The two agreed and promised to meet at the cafeteria.

**~time skip, ~**

They have been at the school for nearly two weeks. Nothing has happened with the couple. They started hanging out with the 5 boys. They were fun and made everything Interesting which was because they were absolutely mental which fit the other two perfectly. However, the peace was about to be broken.

Bambam and the others went to the cafeteria for dinner. Yugyeom had split off and went to the toilet telling them to meet him the table. The 6 boys were talking when the door to the was thrown open.

Yugyeom strode in looking annoyed and slightly upset. He was mumbling angrily to himself. The Korean boy spotted his lover and started to make his way over.

Yugyeom got 5 steps before the door opened again and 3 boys stepped through. They spotted Yugyeom and jogged over grabbing his arm spinning him around. The boy sneered at the three who slightly towered over him. Wanting to be left alone and go to his boyfriend he spoke.

"What do you want?" Yugyeom asked unemotionally. Looking the three up and down. He knew Bambam was watching. He knew he was safe.

"I know who you are Gyeomie~" the leader spoke. Yugyeom froze slightly. No one called him that... unless. Looking up at the boy he scanned over him before deciding to pursue it further.

"What do you mean?" Yugyeom asked his eyes slightly narrowed. He had an idea what he meant but wanted to hear it from this boy himself.

"I would recognize that tattoo on your hip anywhere. How's Kookie and Minnie?" The smaller of the four tensed his eyes flitting over to Bambam. Bambam watched from afar. He could hear everything as the cafeteria was silent, watching what would happen.

"How's kookie and Minnie?" Bambam froze he saw that his lover was panicking slightly. He just stayed there watching, listening to see what his lover would do.

When Yugyeom didn't respond the boy spoke again.

"It was a wonderful view you know. Watching you and Kookie. Hold each other. Kissing each other, and all the while your owners... your Daddy's were watching you. You were such a good boy for Kookie weren't you." Murmurs started around the cafeteria. The 5 boys at the table looked from Yugyeom with wide eyes to the Thai boy who chuckled darkly.

"This is gunna be fun" he leaned back against the table, continuing to observe. The 5 friends watching him only for then attention to be caught back on Yugyeom.

"Your a fan then sweetheart." Yugyeom spoke seductively. This caught the boys off guard. All three of them going wide eyed at the sudden change in behavior from the boy. They were switched back on by the sweet and seductive voice speaking to them again. Making them smirk, leering at the Korean boy.

"What's your name Hun?" The beauty asked. The boy just stood smirking slightly at the question.

"Jason. " he answered his hands coming up to try and rest on the boys narrow hips.

This is when Bambam moved from the table. The group watched as he strode over a dark smirk on his face. Yugyeom winked at him over Jason's shoulder. The Thai boy grabbed an empty chair dragging it across the floor. The loud scratching of it on the floor echoing through the canteen. Placing it behind the boy holding onto his lover. The cafeteria watched in suspense.

Bambam pulled Jason down by his shoulders sitting him down on the chair roughly. He kept his hands on his shoulders and leaned over to whisper in his ear, his hands in a bruising grip, fingers digging into skin.

" Do you know what the tattoo says?" Jason nodded breathing deeper as he was staring at Yugyeom.

"Property of Kunpimook Bambam Bhuwakul" Yugyeom smiled at his lover as he sat in Jason's lap.

The people in the cafeteria tensed. Everyone knew that Yugyeoms boyfriends name was Bambam.

Stroking his hands over the boys shoulders he bent forward to speak close to his ear making him shiver.

"You are sitting right In front of my owner sweetie." The Korean giggled leaning back slightly as Bambams arm came around Jason's neck. Jason paled as he could feel the malice rolling from Bam.

" you insulted my baby boy" his arm tightened. Jason choked slightly.

Bambam leant over Jason’s shoulder as Yugyeom pulled his boyfriend into a passionate kiss right by the boys head. Their lips moved in sync as the Thai licked over the others bottom lip making his moan slightly before opening his mouth letting their tongues meet. After a second, they pulled away. Bambam didn’t move as he spoke darkly. Feeling the boy tense in what he seen as fear at the deep voice.

"Stay away" with that said he let go.

 Yugyeom kissed his own hand and slapped him hard across the face. The connection was brutal as the sound reverberated through the silent room.  No one could believe it. He stood from the shocked boys lap and left the cafeteria with his boyfriend.

**-Time Skip-**

Later that night the five boys were sat in Marks house discussing what had happened at dinner.

"Did you see how scared Jason was when Bam appeared" Jackson said while giggling to himself at how terrified the boy had been. Youngjae laughed with him remembering how Jason ran from the canteen when he was able to move again. He was humiliated in front of the whole school.

"Jason called Yugyeom, Gyeomie. He also mentioned Kookie and Minnie.

What do you think it means?" Jaebum asked the others. They didn't know. Just shrugged and went back to whatever they were doing which was mostly nothing.

"Wait, Jason said he had a tattoo. That he recognized it. I have never seen a tattoo on Yugyeom which means its somewhere under his clothes" Mark said suddenly catching everyone's attention. JB and Jinyoung started to think. They both only came to a couple of ideas on how he would have seen it when the others hadn’t.

“He said daddy’s and owners. Sounds like a camboy because he ain’t old enough to work in a strip club” JB came up with an idea and presented it. When it was said Youngjae and Jinyoung grabbed their laptops and started to type away. Out of the five of them, they were the best stalkers. They could find anything and anyone and their reputation proceeds them

After 8 minutes Jinyoung spoke

"I think I’ve found him. This video is live now." Everyone gathered around the laptop as Jinyoung placed it on the coffee table, so everyone could see.

The video started played

Gyeomie was sat on the bed in a short white skirt. Pink garters holding up stockings with a white long sleeve crop top. His tattoo on show on the side of his hip. It said 'property of Kunpimook Bambam Bhuwakul' with a snake underneath. It was intricate and detailed. He looked stunning. He had a white blindfold over his eyes as he sat at the top of the bed waiting for something.

 Next to the bed stood a male figure.

"That must be Bam" Jaebum said pointing him out. Bam was wearing ripped skinny jeans the button undone zip down. He had no top on. He had a cat tattoo at the top of his spine with 'owner of Kim Yugyeom' written underneath they both looked to be done in a similar design. They were obviously done by the same person.

The five boys watched in awe as comments came in on the live chat:

"Dominate him snake"

"Kitten looks so good"

"You look so fucking hot together"

Money was being given for Yugyeoms looks. Other messages that had money with them were orders and demands on what they wanted Bam to make Yugyeom do. The one that caught there attention though was: " Fuck him Snake, make kitten yours” After that there were people asking when Kookie or Minnie would next come around to play. In which Bambam chuckled telling them in a deep husky voice

“They can come around whenever they want but they are playing with their owners tonight”

They looked back at the video feed as Bambam pulled Yugyeoms head back by his hair. "Daddy" Yugyeom moaned. It was high pitched and whiny, but it seemed to excite some of the viewers.

They couldn't believe what they were seeing. As they carried on watching they watched Yugyeom get teased, he was punished and spanked. They were so good together. All five of them were in awe at them. Yugyeom took everything that Bambam gave him and asked for more.

Gyeomie was begging pitifully to be touched as he rocked on the pink toy that was in him. Whining and crying out when Bambam gripped his hips and lifted him up only to slam him back down on the toy even harder. The youngest was clawing at Bams hands that held him in a strong grip as he moved him. Screaming and moaning beautifully at the feeling of being full. Trying to help only made his legs visibly shake. He was panting and moaning as the pace got faster until he had to plant his hands on the bed to stop his body falling.

“I-I’m close… ah” He moaned out as his head lolled forward to face the bed. Bambam grinned and picked him up once more looking at the screen seeing the money flow in asking Yugyeom to cum. So, he held it off for a second watching the money before telling the younger that he could finish. As soon as the words reached his ears. Yugyeom screamed loudly as he came onto the bed twitching in the aftershock of the intense orgasm.

Bambam then pulled Yugyeom to his hands and knees when he stopped shaking. Moving the blindfold off his lover’s head, he pulled himself out of his jeans and pushed himself against the youngers lips. His kitten pulled him in and slid down to nose at his crotch. Taking him all the way in before swallowing and starting to bob his head. Licking at everything he could when he came up the shaft.

Pulling off Yugyeom took the head of Bambams member between his lips and sucked slipping his tongue into the slit making the one over him groan loudly. Bambam was getting impatient, he needed to come. It started to physically hurt because he was so hard from today’s session. So, he grabbed the smaller hair and pushed him down until his cock hit the back of his throat. Keeping the youngers head in place he started to thrust his hips face fucking him. Yugyeom just relaxed his jaw and let him do what he wanted as he had been pleasure all night.

After a couple of minutes, he started to feel the cock twitching against the roof of his mouth. Knowing he was close Yugyeom pushed his tongue into the vein in the bottom of the shaft making the others hips stutter. Feeling close Bambam pulled out dropping his head back as he stroked himself, once, twice before spilling his load over his lover’s face. Yugyeom started to lick what he could get and then cleaned off the elder’s member letting him tuck himself back in.

With that Bambam smiled at the camera before grabbing the maknae’s chin making him face the lens showing them his fucked-out face covered in cum. A couple of seconds later Bambam grinned at them before shutting the camera off, ending the stream.

 The 5 of them sat wide eyes and in shock staring a the now black stream. After a moment Jinyoung closed the browser and the laptop. Turning to face the other he spoke.

“Well that was interesting”

When they went to sleep in Marks that night they were all red-faced thinking of the live stream. They didn’t know how they would face them in school next week.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like. Don't forget to comment, subscribe and leave kudos. <3


End file.
